The Great Adventure
by RenaBug1
Summary: It's 1865 in Colorado Springs, Colorado, and Bella longs for adventure. Will she meet her match in Edward, who may be part of an infamous gang in the area, or will she give up on it altogether? AH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision. I hope you enjoy this new story. Still going with the 500 word chapters.**

Bella exhaled as she stretched to release the kinks in her back. She snipped the loose threads from the edge of the quilt with scissors and said to her dog, Jake, nestled at her feet, "It's done! Alice and Jasper will have this as their wedding gift on Sunday." Jake gave an answering thump of his tail.

"Would you like to go for a walk, boy?" she asked her faithful companion. He pranced around in anticipation. She smiled widely and said, "I'll take that as a 'yes!'"

She shut the door to the snug house she shared with her papa, Sheriff Charlie Swan, and set off in the direction of the meadow near the church. It would be a while before she needed to begin supper preparations, so some time in the great outdoors would be just the thing to lift her spirits. She could also gather some wildflowers to display on the kitchen table.

Bella liked living in Colorado Springs with her papa, but her heart longed for adventure. There weren't a great deal of courting opportunities for the only daughter of a lawman, even though she was nineteen years old. Few bachelors dared approach her father to ask to court her. She was content with serving at the church, the women friends she had, and keeping her papa fed and clothed, her quilting and other craft projects, and reading – always reading. Still, she couldn't stop that part of her heart that ached.

She laughed as Jake darted in and out of the tree line in search of butterflies or whatever else caught his fancy. She picked several beautiful flowers to fill a small basket she brought along.

Suddenly, several gunshots and shouts broke the general activity of the afternoon goings-on of the small town. Bella's hand immediately flew to her mouth and she sank down in the tall grass, crying out. _Papa could be hurt or worse! Lord, please protect him!_ Jake came over to her and she buried her face in his soft fur.

After a few moments, she composed herself and rose. She knew she needed to return to the house and face whatever circumstances had occurred. Her mother had passed away at a young age due to a heart attack. She wasn't exactly certain what she'd do if something had befallen her papa, but she would attempt to bear it with dignity.

As she drew closer to the house, she could see much activity down the street near the jail where her papa worked. The doctor was running in with his medical bag. Many people seemed to be crowding in the door. She prayed again, _Lord, please protect my papa. I need him!_

She arranged the flowers in a glass canning jar on the table. Jake was never far away. She removed foodstuffs from the pantry for supper and started preparing them, determining a stew would be good. Chopping would be balm for her soul and keep her busy.

Then the front door opened. "Bells?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision. **

"Papa?" Bella asked as she flew to the front door. She was so grateful to be enveloped in his warm hug as Jake danced around them. "I was afraid you were hurt." She pulled back then to look him over, seeing if he was injured.

"I'm fine, Bells. The infamous Crowley Gang came to town and attempted to rob the saloon. They were shooting up the place. They're all in jail now. Strangest thing, though; I'd heard there were only three of them. We ended up putting four men in jail. One has a head injury and has been out cold since the attempted robbery. I told Doc I'd let him check on him every day. I didn't want him escaping while staying at the medical clinic," Charlie explained.

Bella said, "I was going to fix stew for supper. Do you need me to make more for the prisoners?"

"If you would, please," Charlie replied. "I need to get back down there. Deputy Mike looked a little jumpy keeping them all at bay." He grinned. "We'll have to wait until the judge comes through on the train next week for a trial and then send them to Denver."

After Papa left, Bella set to work adding more ingredients to her stew and baking more bread than she had originally planned. While supper cooked, she wrapped Alice and Jasper's quilt in brown wrapping paper and made a bow using leftover fabric to hold it all together. When she was satisfied with the presentation, she left the package on the chair in her bedroom.

A while later, a wagon stopped outside the house. Soon, Deputy Mike was knocking on the door and asking if he could assist her with transporting the food to the prisoners. The large stockpot was loaded into the back of the wagon and surrounded by quilts to keep it hot. Sliced bread and butter came next, along with serving bowls and spoons.

It wasn't Bella's first visit inside neither the jailhouse nor her first time seeing prisoners there. The Crowley Gang was generally a disrespectful lot, but they seemed to simmer down a bit after warning looks from Charlie and once he and Deputy Mike fed them.

The man lying on the cot in the cell alone intrigued Bella. He had a bandage on his left temple, which she could see from how his body was positioned. She said, "He needs some supper, Papa."

"He's out cold, Bells."

"But if he comes to, he'll want something to eat," she insisted. Papa begrudgingly let her in the cell.

As she moved closer, her breath caught in her throat. This man was extremely handsome, even with his forehead bandaged. Was he part of the Crowley Gang? She supposed looks didn't determine whether they drew a person to a life of crime or not.

Her hand reached out of its own volition and gently stroked the other side of his brow. _Heal this man, Lord. I'd like to hear his story._

**Author's Note: Thank you for the positive reviews so far! =) You inspire me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

Sunday dawned bright and beautiful. It was a fine day for church, followed by Alice and Jasper's wedding. Bella was sad to be losing her best friend, although she would get to see her when they made their weekly trips into town from their ranch.

The intriguing man in the jail cell still hadn't woken from his slumber, even though Bella continued to pray for him daily. She wasn't certain why she wanted to hear his story; possibly it was her adventurous spirit getting in the way of common sense.

An inspiring church service was delivered by Pastor Webber. When she stood beside Alice as she pledged her troth to Jasper, Bella's joy could barely be contained. The reception luncheon afterward was full of good food and friends within the community. Couples danced as they were so inclined. The Whitlock's were showered with many wedding gifts to take to their new home.

Bella made plenty of food so there would be enough for the prisoners. As she and Papa took the food to the jail, she asked, "Has there been any change with the unconscious man?"

"No, Bells, not yet. Doc says his wound is healing up and he should be coming around soon, though," Papa replied.

As Papa took the other prisoners out one by one for some exercise and sunlight and the others were eating, Bella slipped inside the prone man's cell. She removed his breakfast dishes and replaced them with lunch.

She looked down at him lying there, breathing evenly, and she touched his forehead again gently. This seemed to rouse him. She stepped back immediately while breathing out, "Well, glory be, it appears today is the day for miracles!"

"No," said the man's hushed gravelly voice, "don't go. Where am I?"

Bella replied quietly so the other prisoners couldn't hear, "You're in jail in Colorado Springs. Don't you remember the shoot-out in the saloon?"

He groaned and then reached for the bandage on his head.

She moved closer and stopped him by putting her hand over his. "No," she explained, "you must leave it there. The doctor says you're healing nicely. Are you hungry?"

"I am, yes," he said.

She looked over at the fare she'd brought – ham slices, potato salad, baked beans, bread, lemonade – and said, "Perhaps I should bring you something lighter."

He caught her eye and replied, "No, this looks excellent. Did you make all this?" At her nod, he continued, "May I ask your name?"

"Bella."

"I'm Edward. Edward Cullen," he said with a smile as he dug into the plate beside him. Bella encouraged him not to sit up and hurt his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. I wish we could've met under better circumstances."

She blurted out quietly, "Why are you in a gang?"

Edward snorted softly and said, "It's not like that…."

Charlie came back into the jail suddenly and saw his only daughter sitting in a cell with a prisoner. His face resembled a thundercloud.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

"Papa…" Bella started.

Charlie was unmoved. "Isabella, I don't want to hear it. You need to head home now."

She bowed her head and replied quietly, "Yes, Papa."

After Bella left the jailhouse, the two men squared off – one in a now very securely locked cell. The air was thick with tension.

"What in the blazes do you think you're doing?" Sheriff Swan thundered.

"Sir, we were just talking," Edward said. "I would never hurt your daughter. Besides, Sheriff, I'm innocent."

"I'll take your statement, son, but that will be for the judge to decide. Meanwhile, I'll let Doc know you're awake." Charlie headed out the door, looked back at the man in the cell and continued, "And furthermore, stay away from my daughter!"

All the way home, Bella took time to mentally castigate herself. How could she have been so foolish? She knew Papa would return at any moment. She also prepared herself for Papa's "fraternizing with the enemy" speech. She'd never done such a thing before. Prisoners in the jail held no fascination for her. But one – Edward Cullen – did.

Her mind whirred with questions: Was he truly part of the Crowley Gang? How did he get involved? What did he actually do in the gang? Had he killed anyone? Why had she told him her name? Criminals were dangerous! Although, she pondered, he didn't look dangerous.

Later, when Papa came home, Bella was ready with his favorite supper of pork chops, mashed potatoes with gravy, and green beans.

"I know what you're trying to do, Bells. But it's not going to work," Charlie said gruffly as he sat at the table.

"Papa, I'm sorry. I didn't know Mr. Cullen would wake up all of a sudden. We were only talking."

"Have you no sense of self-preservation? I would go crazy if one of my prisoners harmed you. You mean the world to me."

Bella dashed away a tear and said, "I never meant to hurt you."

"Don't ever do something like that again, Bella. My heart can't take it. In all this time since your mother's been gone, I've never had to forbid you from doing something. You've pretty much had free reign. I've probably been too strict with you."

At the shake of her head, Charlie lifted her chin with his finger. "Bells, don't think I don't notice every boy of marriageable age in this town give you a second look. You're beautiful, and not just to your old Papa. I just don't want to lose you to an outlaw. I want you to marry someone who proves himself worthy."

"You are definitely not old, Papa," Bella affirmed.

Charlie said, "I'll take supper over to the jail tonight. You rest up. I love you, Bells." He gave his precious daughter a hug.

Later that evening in the jail, Edward asked Deputy Mike for a pencil. He began writing on one of the blank pages at the back of the Holy Bible in his cell. _"Dear Bella…"_

**Author's Note: I truly appreciate every review. Thank you _so_ much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

Bella awoke before dawn, lit her bedside oil lamp, and delved into her current place in Jane Austen's _Sense and Sensibility_. She'd read the book countless times before, but now realized Elinor Dashwood's courtship was with Edward Ferrars. She set the book aside after reading through ten pages with a soft "Drat!" It was high time she let go of her girlish fantasies. She'd waited years for a hero to walk out of the well-worn pages of the books she read and capture her heart. But he never came.

Now, Edward Cullen had arrived. But he was not a hero from a book. He was a flesh and blood man. Papa was not happy she had been in his cell yesterday. Something about his mannerisms intrigued her after he woke.

Bella huffed and threw back the covers. She'd obviously been reading too many novels. Edward wasn't interested in her. She'd live in Colorado Springs until Papa passed away. Hopefully she could make a good wife to a widower in town or a neighboring town or maybe she'd remain an old maid and work in the hotel restaurant or take in sewing.

She dressed and began preparing the morning oatmeal and toast. Papa always liked his oatmeal with brown sugar and milk. She pondered how Edward liked his. She shook her head to clear it from going down the dangerous fantasy path again.

Papa left for work and she loaded up a small wagon to take to the jail with breakfast for the prisoners. Along the way, she ran into little Jacob Black on his way to school. She suspected he had a crush on her and in fact had helped her name her dog.

"Morning, Miss Bella," he said shyly.

"Good morning, Jacob. Going to have a productive day?" she asked with a grin.

"Yes ma'am. I'm on my way to school now." With that, he ran down the street to join some of his friends.

Inside the jail, Edward was on his feet as soon as Bella entered. One of the other men said, "Well, lookie what a pretty young thing she is!"

Bella wasn't sure if she heard a rumbling growl from her papa's throat, Edward's, or both. Edward said, "Show some respect."

As Charlie moved to the cell where the man was making inappropriate comments, Bella looked up to find Edward's eyes on her. Green, she thought – as green as her favorite meadow. She reached in to hand him his breakfast. A small gasp escaped her lips as his hand tucked a folded piece of paper inside her dress sleeve. _What in the world?_

Later, after the breakfast dishes were clean, Bella took Jake to the meadow and she sat down propping herself up against a tree. She withdrew the paper from her sleeve and opened it hesitantly. _Was this Edward's confession? Why was he telling her and not Papa?_ She put her hand over her heart to still its wild beating and began reading: _"Dear Bella…"_

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

Bella nervously smoothed the paper on her lap and read the missive before her:

"_Dear Bella,_

_I'm 25 years old and traveling West from Chicago, Illinois, to join my brother in San Francisco, California, in his successful sawmill business. I wanted to experience this country as an adventure like I'd never had before._

_Now I've landed in jail about halfway through my journey all because I stopped for a late noon meal with a sarsaparilla. I chose the wrong time to bring my bandana up to my face to wipe my mouth. I then attempted to dissuade the Crowley Gang from robbing the saloon, but was knocked unconscious by the leader. _

_I'm not part of the Crowley Gang. I'd heard of them as I've stopped in various towns throughout my journey, but never thought I'd come face-to-face with them._

_I'm praying hourly someone in the saloon saw I was an innocent bystander. I pray you believe me as well. I'm willing to never step foot in a saloon nor let sarsaparilla touch my lips again._

_Edward Cullen"_

Well, wasn't this a pickle? Bella closed her eyes and breathed that same prayer – that someone had seen Edward's actions to prove him innocent.

The man stirred up emotions within her. He'd need somewhere to go after he was released from jail until he set out on the trail again. She jumped up, called Jake, and headed toward the house.

She quickly made potato salad, and then set out two loaves of bread with leftover ham. Papa and the prisoners could have the salad and sandwiches with thick slices of bread for lunch. She needed to ride out to the Whitlock's. She wanted to show them Edward's letter.

At the Whitlock ranch, she discovered Alice in the kitchen. The two women shared girlish chatter, with Bella filling her friend in on Edward. They'd barely said more than a few words to each other, but Bella could tell he was different. _She_ felt different with him somehow.

When Jasper came in for lunch, Bella shared Edward's letter with the couple. Then she asked hesitantly, "If he's proven innocent, could he work on your ranch for a few days until he goes on his way west again?"

Jasper looked at his wife and said, "There are some repairs I haven't been able to get to, with looking after the cattle. I suppose that would be all right. He can sleep in the barn and we'll pay him a small wage." Bella answered with a huge grin.

Jasper continued, "The trial is Thursday, right? We'll be there near the end of it. If your Edward is proven innocent, he can follow us home. Well, darlin'," he looked at Alice, "I've got some ornery cows waiting on me, so I'd best get to them. I'll see you for supper." After a quick kiss on her lips, he was out the door.

As Bella rode her horse home, Jasper's words echoed in her head – "your Edward." _If only…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

Thursday dawned chilly and rainy. Fitting, Edward thought, as he scraped the razor down his face, cutting the beard which had started growing while he'd been in jail.

He wondered idly if Bella would be at the trial, then snorted softly at the absurdity of the thought. Her father wouldn't let her get anywhere near the saloon, where the trial would be held. She'd shown him kindness and believed him when no one else had. She was beautiful and had the most soulful eyes. No matter. He'd be through with this trial soon enough and be on his way West, living out his great adventure. He could think about marriage once he was settled in California.

The trial went as expected for the Crowley Gang. They were proven guilty almost immediately. Many witnesses came forward to testify what they had seen in the saloon on the day of the attempted robbery.

When Edward's turn to be tried arrived, the judge brought Sheriff Swan to testify. He brought along the letter Edward had written to Bella. Edward was glad he hadn't added any personal information in the letter since it was being read openly in a court of law.

Finally, the barkeep and the banker stepped up to testify that, indeed, Edward had not been part of the Crowley Gang. His letter was true and accurate. They had both been in the saloon that day and saw everything that had occurred.

After taking the evidence and testimony into consideration, the judge proclaimed Edward innocent and he was free to go.

Sheriff Swan shook the judge's hand, along with Edward's, and then helped get the Crowley Gang ready for their train ride to the prison in Denver.

Edward walked out into the rain, a free man once again. It felt good. He felt someone's eyes on him. He looked up the street and saw a man around his age approaching with who appeared to be his wife.

Jasper, along with Alice, said to Edward, "Howdy. You're Edward Cullen, correct? Congratulations on your innocent verdict! We just heard. I'm Jasper Whitlock and this is my wife, Alice. We're friends of Sheriff and Bella Swan. We'd like to offer you a job at our ranch for as long as you need it. We thought it might be fittin' for you to stick around for awhile and show this town you truly are innocent."

Edward replied, "That's very kind of you. What would I be doing at your ranch?"

Jasper explained, "Repairs of buildings and corrals, maintaining animals, general ranch work. Are you interested?"

"Very much. Thank you," Edward said as he stuck out his hand to shake Jasper's.

Edward retrieved his horse, Silver, from the livery and followed the Whitlock's to their ranch.

He didn't notice Bella watching the procession from the front porch of her house nor the smile curving her mouth upward. She was glad he'd be staying in town a little longer. She'd have to schedule a visit to Alice soon.

**Author's Note: * smirk * What _else _would Edward's horse be named since he can't have a Volvo in the Old West? I hope you're continuing to enjoy this story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

Bella had been to visit the Whitlock's several times for the noon meal in the past couple of weeks. She left a note for Papa each time. He hadn't said anything about her absences yet. She was hopeful Edward would be pleased with her offerings to Alice's lunch today – cheese biscuits and popovers with strawberry jam. She'd heard somewhere the way to a man's heart was through his stomach.

Throughout lunch, the foursome enjoyed conversation about the ranch and goings-on in town. Edward related some stories of his growing up in Chicago and where he was headed in San Francisco with his brother, Emmett. When he finished, he winked at Bella. _For heaven's sake_, she thought her herself. A bit of unexpected attention from the man and her insides were all aflutter.

The men went out to work after lunch and the women cleaned the kitchen until it was spotless. Alice was going to ask Bella to join her in some needlework, but when she saw her friend continuously glancing out the window, she shooed her out the door.

Bella readily found Edward in the barn. Conversation came easily between them as he mucked out the stalls and spread out fresh hay for the animals.

Bella was so interested in craning her neck to get a good view of Edward's powerful muscles working underneath his shirt, she didn't pay attention to where her feet were walking and didn't see the object come up at a quick angle to connect with the left side of her face.

"Ouch!" she cried out in pain.

"Bella?" Edward called as he looked her direction. He came her way quickly as she cradled the injured side of her face and asked, "How did you step on a rake?"

Embarrassment and humiliation flooded her face as well as pain and she shook her head. _Oh my, would she ever live this down?_ Although, his arm lightly around her shoulders as he directed her into the house to Alice felt nice.

After they were alone and Alice provided numerous cold compresses for Bella's face, she finally coaxed a confession from her friend. Her peals of laughter did nothing to soothe Bella's spirit.

Even though insisting she would be fine, Alice instructed Edward to ride home with Bella to make sure she made it safely. Sheriff Swan was not happy to see his daughter was injured. He immediately looked to Edward.

"Sheriff, I told you before, I would never hurt your daughter. She injured herself by stepping on a rake that was hidden in some hay in the Whitlock's barn. It was a very unfortunate accident," Edward explained.

Charlie softened a little and replied, "Thank you for seeing her home. I appreciate that. I'd best go for the doctor."

Edward said to Bella, "I hope you get to feeling better, Bella. You take care of yourself."

As Bella lay on her bed, she felt her mortification was complete. She'd made a fool of herself in front of Edward.

**Author's Note: This chapter doesn't really add much in plot line, except they did spend more time together...and it was time for something funny/mortifying to happen. - gives Bella more cold compresses -**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

It had been several days since Bella had been to the Whitlock's for a visit. She'd not even attended church on Sunday. Edward supposed explaining her injury would be more hurtful to her pride than putting in an appearance.

Edward scanned the sky. It looked as if a storm would be rolling in. Already he heard intermittent raindrops splatter on his jacket. As he worked, he thought about Bella. She was a sweet girl and he enjoyed her sense of humor. She was pretty and he enjoyed talking with her. He didn't know if he felt any romantic attachment to her. He knew he couldn't get involved. He'd be leaving Colorado Springs in a short time and heading back out on the trail to California. He'd think about marriage after he'd established himself in the lumber trade with Emmett.

Edward looked toward the corral nearest the house as the rain began in earnest. Thunder boomed in the distance. He'd best go up to the house to let Alice know a storm was on the way and he'd batten down the hatches. He looked again at the corral; an additional horse was in it – Bella's. When had she arrived?

As he reached the house and opened the door, he heard Bella's voice, "I'm scared of everything, Alice. I'm scared of what I did, of who I am, and most of all I'm scared of walking out of here and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I'm with Edward."

Edward took that opportunity to clear his throat to announce his presence. He noticed Bella never turned around when Alice asked, "Yes, Edward?"

"Just wanted to let you know a storm is coming. I'll bring the animals in," he replied.

"That would be just fine. Thank you," Alice said and gave a weak smile.

Bella turned then and flounced out the door, never looking at Edward. If she wasn't humiliated beyond belief previously with the rake incident, this had taken it over the top.

She led her horse out of the corral and mounted quickly. She needed to get home before she was soaked to the skin as she'd forgotten to bring a coat. If she rode hard and fast, she could make it.

The rain came down in sheets, pounding into Bella and her horse. A flash of lightning caused her horse to slow in fright. When the loud answering clap of thunder came right over their heads, the horse reared up on its back legs. The saddle and reins were slippery and Bella could no longer hold on. She landed in a puddle of thick mud and her horse ran away quickly toward town.

Alice called out from the porch upon hearing the thunder, "Edward, would you mind going to check on Bella to see if she made it to town? I know it's a lot to ask."

Edward replied, "I don't mind at all," as he mounted a calm Silver and headed out.

**Author's Note: Our little Bella...just piling on the humiliating moments by going all "Dirty Dancing" on us! Two updates in one day! For those of you who want Edward to pour on the charm, he's not even sure he likes Bella. Maybe as a friend, but that's all. He's looking to California to get married...not in Colorado.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

Rainwater dripped continuously from Edward's hat brim as he carefully led Silver through the muck of the muddy roadway toward town. He'd never seen a storm this horrendous where it was difficult to see clearly through the driving rain. The sky was growing darker every minute.

Due to the yellow print of her dress, Edward finally saw Bella. It was clinging to her like a second skin.

"Where's your horse?" he asked over the din of the rain.

"He got frightened of the thunder, threw me into a mud puddle, and ran toward town. I'm walking the rest of the way," she replied.

Edward dismounted Silver and walked along beside her. He looked around and saw an outcropping of rocks nearby that would be safe to stay under until the storm passed. It was so spacious, Silver would be able to stand under it as well. He gently took her elbow and asked, "Why don't we get out of the rain?"

Bella jerked her arm out of his grasp and said, "Edward, please! Just leave me alone. Every time I'm around you, I end up making a fool of myself. Don't let me add to it another day."

"For pity sake, will you stop being so stubborn?" he asked with an edge of irritation. "If you stay out in this weather for ten more minutes, you're going to catch your death. Please, Bella," his voice softened, "be reasonable and get out of the rain."

She chewed on her bottom lip in indecision for a moment, and then finally agreed after another thunderclap. He guided her to the rocky enclosure where they both sat down.

There was nothing with which to build a fire. Bella sat across from him and wrung out her dress in various places. They watched the rain continue to fall at a record pace.

Edward was about to drift off to sleep when he heard Bella's teeth chattering and a small cry form in her throat. With no other form of heat, he knew what he needed to do – whatever the outcome.

"Bella, please come sit beside me," he said. She looked at him warily. "There's nothing I can use to build a fire. We need to get you warm. The easiest way to do that is through shared body heat. I promise nothing inappropriate will happen."

At length, Bella got up and moved next to Edward. He put his arm around her shoulders and drew her closer to him. She was cold and muddy, but he didn't care about that. He needed to ensure she made it through this storm so he could deliver her back safely to her father and friends.

Soon, Bella was craving more heat. She bashfully wrapped her arm around Edward's waist underneath his coat. He pulled her closer into his shoulder. As they leaned back against the rock wall, they fell into a peaceful sleep, listening to the rain drum against the earth. The storm was not letting up anytime soon.

**Author's Note: I wish I could send this driving rain to Colorado Springs as they are experiencing these horrible wildfires in the summer of 2012. The people of this fine city are in my thoughts and prayers. Thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

Bella was dreaming of hearing men's voices. _What time was it? Where was she?_ She inhaled deeply and the scent was distinctly male. What a strange dream she was having!

"Bella, you need to wake up," Edward's voice sounded very close – right next to her ear – and he sounded very insistent.

She opened her eyes and looked around. It was a light pearl grey outside their rock enclosure; most likely very early morning. It had finally stopped raining.

She sat up. Papa was here! She smiled when she caught his eye. He didn't smile back. _What was wrong?_

Mr. Masen, an old-timer from town, was on a horse near Papa. "Well, Sheriff," he said, "looks like your daughter will be having a wedding right quick."

Bella stood up to her full height and said clearly, "Papa, I've done nothing wrong. Edward found me in the storm and brought me in here to protect me. I was soaking wet and there was no way to build a fire. If it wasn't for Edward, I'd likely be a victim of the elements by now."

Charlie seemed to wince a little at her words, however truthful they may be. He spoke to Edward, "Mr. Cullen, are you prepared to marry my daughter?"

Edward swiftly stood up next to Bella without looking at her. He looked directly at Charlie and said, "Yes sir, I am."

Bella turned to him and said, "Edward, you don't need to do this. I'll find some way to undo this misunderstanding."

He placed his hand gently on her arm and said, "Everything will be all right." He then strode over to Silver and rode back in the direction of the Whitlock ranch.

_How would everything be all right? She needed to fix this situation. They wouldn't need to marry. Nothing happened between them!_ A million thoughts tumbled through her mind as she silently rode a horse back to town next to Papa.

When they arrived home, Bella whirled around to face her Papa. "Papa, do you not believe me when I told you nothing happened between us? Edward would never hurt me nor take advantage of me."

"I know," Charlie responded as he held up his hands defensively. "But, Bella, it doesn't look right and it isn't proper. Proper young ladies cannot spend the night with men they aren't married to without there being some repercussions. After breakfast, I'll go talk to the preacher about holding a wedding tomorrow."

Since she'd been a little girl, she dreamed of having a beautiful wedding to the man of her dreams – not something thrown together at the last minute because it appeared she was a "soiled dove." How had things spiraled out of control so quickly? Perhaps she'd feel better after a bath. She also wanted to talk to Alice. How could she get word to her best friend? She didn't know how to be a wife! _Lord,_ she prayed, _by some miracle please send Alice to me to calm my nerves._

**Author's Note: Well...now we're getting down to it! *snickers* Hope you're continuing to enjoy this story!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

After Bella set the kitchen to rights and took a relaxing bath, she felt somewhat better and not so jumbled. As she was combing her hair, a knock sounded on the door. Jake barked as she went to answer it.

"Alice!" she exclaimed upon opening the door and pulled her friend into a hug. "Oh, the good Lord has answered my prayers!"

Alice came in and said, "Edward returned to the house and let us know what happened. I came to prepare you for your wedding!"

A tear escaped the corner of Bella's eye and trickled down her cheek. She received another hug as Alice continued, "You know I don't believe a word of what any gossipy old men say. You are pure and blameless. Now, did your mother have a wedding dress?"

Bella couldn't remember ever seeing a wedding dress amongst her and Papa's belongings. Alice brought hers along just in case in the satchel she carried with her. The two friends were nearly the same size. Bella's mother had left an antique silver hair comb with small sapphires set in it.

As the two friends set about planning a wedding, Alice said, "Oh, I almost forgot! Edward wrote you a letter! Go ahead and read it while I get the noon meal started."

Bella's hand shook a bit as she opened the paper and she gazed down at Edward's now-familiar handwriting. What would he say? Would he be sorry he ever agreed to this quickly-arranged marriage?

_Dear Bella,_

_I do not regret agreeing to marry you. I am comforted by the account of Joseph in the Bible in Genesis 50:20, where it says, "But as for you, ye thought evil against me, but God meant it unto good…." I know things remain innocent between us, but the townspeople will never see it that way. I believe our union can be a blessed one and our friendship can grow into great love._

_I feel it would be best if we continue to head west as I originally planned the morning after our wedding. I will secure a horse for you as well as needed provisions. Pack only what can be carried on the back of a horse. Anything else you need once we arrive in California can be obtained. We will board the train in Salt Lake City and travel to our destination. My family is well-to-do. _

_I promise to be a good husband and provider to you._

_Yours truly,_

_Edward_

Leave everything familiar – Colorado Springs, Papa, Jake, Alice and Jasper, her church, the general store where she'd shopped all her life since she could barely see over the counter? Bella sighed. She supposed this is what one did when they married. They followed their husbands.

Bella's face caught up with the longing deep in her heart and she smiled widely. She'd finally be going on an adventure! And who better to go with than Edward? With Jake at her heels, she went to join Alice in the kitchen.

**Author's Note: Take a deep breath, everyone! All will work out in time. It's difficult for me to believe so many of you have so little faith in Edward. Is not one of life's greatest adventures falling in love? *nods* Then sit back and enjoy the ride. Bella really isn't getting such a horrible deal. She _is _getting to marry Edward!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

Bella sat beside Papa in the living room as Alice readied for bed in Bella's bedroom. The pair was quiet for awhile when finally Bella spoke, "Papa, I want to show you a letter Edward wrote."

After Charlie finished reading it, he said, "Oh, baby girl, I believe you're innocent, but the townspeople never will. I wish I didn't have to lose you so soon."

Then Charlie grasped his daughter's hands and prayed with her about the upcoming marriage, that God would bless it and prove it fruitful if that's what He designed. He also asked for protection on the couple as they traveled from Colorado to California. Once he finished, he felt lighter, knowing a burden had been lifted. His daughter was pure and he would be giving her away to a worthy man.

Charlie asked Jasper on a rare occasion when he'd seen him in town regarding Edward's conduct at the ranch. Jasper responded Edward's work was high quality and he was a hard worker.

When Bella slipped into bed next to Alice later, Alice hugged her friend. Bella whispered, "I'm scared."

Her friend replied, "You'll do fine. Why are you scared?"

"I don't know how to be a wife!" Bella fairly wailed.

Alice said, "Bella, you have already kept house for your Papa for years. What on earth are you talking about?"

Bella's muffled voice could barely be heard from under the covers, even though the room was pitch black, "Wifely duties."

Alice could tell her friend's face was likely flaming red with embarrassment at her admission. She replied, "Oh, sweetie, it's not bad as some women make it sound. In fact, with someone as caring as Edward, I'm sure you'll find it very enjoyable."

Bella was glad to have the comfort of her best friend as she slept. Her sleep was much less troubled than if she'd been alone.

The next morning was busy. As Bella was getting dressed for the day, Edward dropped off saddle bags to pack her needed items. Alice took them from him and promised they'd see him in the church at eleven.

It was all really happening as Bella packed her worldly goods into the saddle bags. She could leave behind worn stuffed animals from her youth, furniture, and various trinkets. She wasn't so sure she could leave Jake behind. What would she do about him? She loved her dog with all her heart. Would he have to stay behind in Colorado Springs? Edward would most likely not allow him to come along. It would be a long way for him to walk. Would she be able to ask Edward once they were married? She prayed again – for courage to speak her mind – even though Edward would be in charge of their life after eleven o'clock today.

Papa brought her a simple gold wedding band. She stared at it as it lay in the center of her palm. She would soon place this on Edward's finger, until death do they part.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

Edward had been surprised when his mother had pressed her mother's gold wedding ring into his palm before he left home, intending it for his future bride. He had no idea he'd be placing it on the left hand of a young lady this very morning. He was glad now for his mother's foresight, so Bella could wear a family heirloom instead of a ring quickly purchased from the general store. He hoped this ring would represent all their relationship would one day become.

As he stood at the front of the church with the pastor and Jasper, Edward thought he was as ready as a man could get for a wedding – until he caught a glimpse of Bella coming toward him down the aisle on her father's arm. She was the picture of beauty as she walked through the streaming shafts of sunlight. He threw a quick prayer heavenward that he'd be the husband she needed.

In all honesty, Edward didn't remember much of what the preacher said during the brief ceremony. He supposed he answered at the appropriate times and vaguely recalled Bella doing the same, but when the pastor announced he could kiss the bride, his senses came on high alert.

How did one kiss a bride he'd never expected to have, one he'd not known very long? Thinking to kiss her briefly on the cheek, he leaned forward. But he couldn't seem to pull his attention from the fullness of her lips or the way they parted slightly as she drew in a breath, and somehow his mouth found her lips instead. The kiss was brief, gentle, but delicately sweet. If not for the ill-timed hoot Mr. Masen let out, he would have returned for another.

After the ceremony, the newly-married Cullen's, the Whitlock's, and Sheriff Swan returned to the sheriff's house to eat a celebratory noon meal.

Once the clean-up was completed and the Whitlock's left for their ranch after a flurry of good wishes, Bella and Edward went for a walk in her favorite meadow, taking Jake with them.

He grasped her hand and asked, "What will you miss about Colorado Springs?"

She answered carefully, "My papa, of course. But most of all, I will miss my dog."

Edward looked thoughtful for a moment, and then said, "Would you like to take him along? He shouldn't be too much trouble if you've trained him well."

"Oh, could we? He does have a habit of chasing after butterflies, but only when we're here. He's normally well behaved," Bella said.

"I want to make you happy, Bella. It's a long way for Jake to walk, but perhaps he'll be able to ride along in your saddle sometimes." Edward continued with a lopsided grin, "Does he know how to ride a horse?"

Bella impulsively hugged Edward and said, "Most likely better than I do. Thank you so much!"

Edward returned her hug just as warmly and announced, "I've secured a room at the hotel for us tonight."

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

In the hotel room, Bella readied herself for bed quickly. She wanted to be in bed long before Edward entered the room.

Edward was at the livery, making last-minute checks on the horses. He'd introduced Bella to her new horse, Red, before they ate dinner at the hotel. Everything would be ready for them to leave in the morning after breakfast.

Bella slid into bed in her nightclothes and laid straight and stiff as an arrow. She both anticipated and dreaded Edward's arrival. This was a lot of pressure for a new bride!

Finally, a soft knock on the door captured all of Bella's attention. At her gentle, "Come in," the door opened and Edward's frame filled the room. He glanced briefly at Bella's prone figure in the bed and then he looked away. _Was that a brief blush on his cheeks as well?_

He took some quilts from the extra pile on the chest at the end of the bed and made a pallet on the floor. He looked only at Bella's face as he asked, "Do you mind if I use one of these pillows?"

She shook her head "no" and he placed the pillow on the floor with his pallet. Edward turned toward the bed, gently kissed Bella's forehead, then turned the lamp down to barely burning, and readied himself for bed. He stretched out his tired body on the floor and covered himself.

Bella let out a shaky breath and said haltingly into the darkened room, "You…you don't want me?"

Edward responded, "Oh, Bella, I do want you, very much. But right now, you're scared and I'm scared. I think it would be best if we got to know each other better before we moved into our physical relationship. I can't risk you being with child out on the trail, love."

Even though Bella had never been one prone to tears, this emotion-filled night – her wedding night – and hearing Edward's words, drove hot, wet tears from her eyes. Soon her body was shaking with the intensity of them.

Soon she felt Edward beside her on the bed. He curled himself around her and let her cry into his shoulder, murmuring comforting words. He'd never meant to hurt his lovely bride, especially not so soon! The enormity of taking Bella with him on the trail was weighing heavily on his shoulders already. He would not risk her becoming pregnant before they left Colorado Springs.

Edward halted his mental wool-gathering and glanced down at Bella in his arms. She was breathing evenly and deeply in her sleep. He gently kissed her forehead again and made to make her more comfortable by moving his body away from hers. She seemed to sense the movement in her sleep and moved closer. Edward resigned himself to sleeping next to his bride, holding her, his head next to hers on the same pillow with her beautiful long hair fanned out around them. This wasn't such a bad way to start married life.

**Author's Note: I always like to hear what you, the reader, thinks! Please don't leave an anonymous review. Then I can't communicate with you. =( Thank you for reading and reviewing! I appreciate you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

The couple had been on the trail for several days and was making good progress toward their goal of the train in Salt Lake City. Every morning when they woke and each evening before they retired, Edward never failed to kiss Bella tenderly.

Bella woke well before dawn this particular morning and decided to gather some wood for a small fire to prepare oatmeal and coffee. It would be a nice change from the jerky and dried fruit they'd existed on. If they'd been blessed, Edward was able to locate a rabbit in the brush or catch a fish in a stream.

Edward was still asleep in his bedroll and Jake chose to stay in Bella's as well. She affectionately patted Jake's head as he huffed and went back to sleep. He'd been so good on their journey. Both of them deserved a few more moments of blissful sleep.

The sun was barely creeping over the horizon as Bella made her way back to their small campsite with her small armload of wood. Everything was still. The birds had not even begun their morning songs yet.

Bella was within fifty feet of the campsite when an unseen twig snapped loudly beneath her shoe. Suddenly, she was looking into the business end of Edward's revolver. She gasped in fright. _How had he risen so quickly from the ground? Was he going to shoot her?_

Edward breathed out a sigh of relief along with her name. He immediately uncocked his pistol and threw it to his bedroll.

He went to Bella and said, "Oh, love, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you had gone. I thought you were an intruder." He took the wood gently from her arms and placed it on the ground. Then he drew her into his arms and held her to himself. "I can't imagine what a fright that must've given you. Please wake me the next time you leave."

Bella said quietly, "You looked so peaceful sleeping."

Edward's index finger trailed down Bella's cheek slowly and continued, "Yes, but that almost cost me what's most important - you. And I couldn't bear that. I've grown quite fond of you, you know. I look forward to getting to know you better, my bride." He kissed her then, with a bit more passion than he'd shown up to that point, due to the recent events.

"Why did we need the wood?" Edward wondered aloud.

"I was going to make oatmeal and coffee," Bella answered.

Edward smiled appreciatively. "That sounds positively heavenly! If you'd like to get started on that, I will get our bedrolls stored and ready to go. Does Jake like oatmeal?"

Bella watched as Edward scratched Jake's belly affectionately and then answered, "He better, as that's all that's what's for breakfast today."

As a new bride, Bella knew one thing; Edward would stop at nothing to protect what was his. He had definitely proved that this morning. She would feel safe beside him wherever life took them.

**Author's Notes: I'm surprised no one commented in the last chapter I named Bella's horse, Red! (I'm just keeping with the car color theme.) :: pats him :: He's a good horse! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. =)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her vision/dream.**

Edward and Bella were making very good time toward Salt Lake City. By Edward's calculations, they should be arriving in the city tomorrow afternoon. They stopped this afternoon by a lake where Bella was looking forward to bathing before they rode into civilization. He would give his new bride complete privacy.

Before descending to the lake, Bella retrieved another dress from her saddle bag and attempted to brush some of the wrinkles out of it. She sighed at the fruitless nature of the task and finally declared it to be serviceable enough to enter the city. She plucked the soap and washcloth from its appointed spot and headed toward the inviting lake. Jake trailed along with her.

She stripped down to her chemise in privacy and sat on a convenient low rock to begin her routine. She hummed to herself as she enjoyed her first sponge bath in several days. She was looking forward to arriving back in civilization where she could wash her hair and body in a proper tub. She didn't know how Edward continued to kiss her every morning and evening. She felt she must surely look a fright!

Edward busied himself with securing the horses and laying out the bedrolls for the night. He would be grateful to get to a hotel room with a soft feather bed. He was thankful for the good earth God provided, but certainly a body wasn't meant to sleep on it every night.

He shot a duck farther up the lake from where Bella was bathing. He brought it back to their campsite and prepared it for roasting over the fire.

He thought he'd best check on Bella as it had been some time since she'd gone to the lake. He didn't want to scare her. He heard her laughter as he drew closer to the direction she'd gone. It sounded as though she was laughing at something Jake was doing.

As Edward watched the scene through the trees, transfixed, he saw Jake chasing butterflies up and down the lakeshore out of the corner of his eye. The sight that captured him was Bella sitting on the rock, water droplets glistening with the vivid colors of the sunset sat delicately along her collarbone where her chemise had slipped down her shoulder. He was totally enthralled.

He backed away slowly without a sound and returned to the campsite. He needed to find something to do; some way to get rid of this sudden excess energy flowing through him. He built the fire and began cooking their small dinner. Soon Bella returned, fully clothed again, with Jake in tow and they shared dinner.

As Edward let sleep consume him later, thoughts ran through his mind. _When would Bella ever let him claim her as his own? Would she ever be ready?_ Now he'd seen what awaited him, he was going to drive himself crazy with inappropriate thoughts at the most inopportune moments. He sincerely hoped he could wait until she was ready.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading. I appreciate it so much!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

Salt Lake City was teeming with people and horseflesh. Bella had never seen so many people in her life. Colorado Springs was a small town compared to this. She felt very much like a country girl in comparison to the stylish ladies she spotted everywhere. She knew God did not judge on outward appearances, but she felt totally backwards in this town. How would she ever survive in San Francisco? Edward caught her eye and winked. How could he be so brazen out here on the public streets of this good city?

Edward led them to a respectable-looking livery and left the horses. Silver and Red were grateful for plentiful hay and water and a long rub-down by capable hands. They would rest well.

Everyone seemed to be about all manner of business, even in the afternoon hours. All manner of commerce was taking place on every street they passed – newspapers were being sold, banking conducted, land being bought and sold, groceries purchased, and visits to the doctor.

Edward easily located the noisy train station. A steady stream of travelers were either coming or going through the terminal. At one end, livestock was being loaded into a rail car to be attached to the next traveling train.

Edward was able to book them passage on the next train out of the city going toward San Francisco two days hence through a helpful man at one of the ticket booths. It would give them time to rest and prepare for the next leg of their journey. The horses would be traveling in a separate rail car made specifically for horses and would not be loaded in with livestock.

The couple then registered at a nearby hotel. The owner's small daughter was immediately captivated by Jake, so he was able to stay outside near the kitchen as Edward and Bella enjoyed an early dinner in the dining room.

After that, thorough baths in galvanized tubs for everyone was in order – even for Jake, much to his chagrin. Bella was so grateful to wear a proper nightgown and discover one of the hotel maids would iron her dresses for her, she nearly wept.

Jake was able to sleep on a braided rug on the floor in the hotel room where the tired couple occupied a feather bed.

The crisp, soft white sheets on the bed felt heavenly. This was absolute bliss after sleeping on the hard earth for so many nights! The noise from the busy streets quieted and the couple fell into a deep, restful sleep.

The Cullen's were able to attend a church service on a bright Sunday morning. It was good to fellowship with other believers and enjoy a day of rest and relaxation. Edward indulged his bride with meals in the hotel dining room so she barely had to lift a finger.

Jake was spoiled beyond compare with the hotel owner's daughter. She laughed at all the tricks he could perform and gave him a treat for each one.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

Edward awoke before Bella on their last morning in Salt Lake City. After his eyes adjusted to the early morning light, he looked over at Bella, still slumbering beside him. He'd prayed a lot on this journey – to become the husband she needed and wanted.

He thought about the awful experience on the trail where he almost lost her in one terrifying moment. He was eternally grateful he made sure he had a clear head before he started shooting. All the time they spent talking and learning about each other, she was definitely taking up firm residence in his heart. If he had to be married, Bella was the exact girl he needed. A lot of other girls would've never made this trip without balking.

The wind blew gently through the tree outside the window and it drew Edward from his ruminations. The soft light played directly on Bella's collarbone which was now fetchingly displayed as her nightgown slipped down slightly during the night. Did this woman realize what a temptation she was? She honestly wasn't a temptation; he _was_ married to her.

He saw his bride was still deep in sleep. He rose up on one arm without disturbing the bed. Before it barely registered in his brain, he kissed her collarbone gently. Would she wake? He held his breath, waiting. There was no change in her even breathing, so he dared another kiss, close to where he'd placed the other one.

He continued to kiss along her collarbone and when he finished, he looked up. Bella's smile was radiantly beautiful. He didn't notice she'd awakened. She tenderly pulled him into her arms and kissed him, winding her arms around his neck and her hands through his hair. He kissed back, very passionately. It felt heavenly to be in her arms. Could today be the day to fully make her his wife?

Suddenly, Edward felt two paws on the edge of the bed. He could barely tear his lips away from Bella's, but he looked over briefly and asked, "What is it, Jake?" Jake wagged his tail briefly. Edward continued, "Do you have to go out, boy?" Jake wagged his tail more enthusiastically. Edward fairly groaned in frustration.

Bella giggled softly as Edward kissed her again and then got out of bed to take Jake outside. There was much to be done today. Breakfast and lunch to be eaten, a trunk for their belongings to be purchased, their belongings packed, checking out of the hotel, and securing the horses and themselves on the train.

The chores were completed in a timely fashion and they were finally aboard the train bound for San Francisco, Edward took stock of the sleeping compartment where they would be traveling with Jake. Single-berth bunks did not allow for a man to get close to his wife. Edward tried not to show his disappointment. He was supposed to be a man, but the disappointment ran deep. It was going to be a long train ride.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading! No hate for sweet Jake. When you gotta go, you gotta go! =)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

Traveling by train was definitely a luxury, Edward thought, as he sat next to Bella, tracing random patterns on the back of her hand in their sleeping compartment with Jake. It beat all those days on horseback.

Prior to them boarding the train, the couple posted letters to their respective families. They both signed the letter to the Whitlock's. Edward also sent a telegraph to Emmett to let him know they were boarding the train and to expect them in approximately three days time.

They left Jake in the sleeping compartment and went to the dining car for their meals. After one particular meal, Bella wanted to visit the ladies room. Edward waited a respectable distance away for awhile, and then another idea came to him. He spotted an alcove a short distance down the passageway. He peeked around the corner and saw Bella exit the ladies room and look around in confusion, but then begin heading toward their car.

As she drew near, he reached out and captured her around the waist. She squealed in surprise, which Edward cut short with a kiss. "You are being positively indecent," she said in mock astonishment. "None of these other husbands are behaving so immodestly."

Edward continued to hold her close and said, "Perhaps none of them have as pretty a wife as mine." Bella swatted his arm playfully. He took her hand in his and they continued to their car together.

At one of their many stops along the way, Edward bought a ball for Jake to keep him occupied in their compartment. One day, Edward grew tired of the passing scenery and was lying prone on the seat, throwing the ball repeatedly for Jake. Jake loved this game! Suddenly, the conductor appeared at the window of their door.

He knocked and then slid open the door. "Sir, I have to ask you to stop throwing the ball for your dog. It's constantly striking the door and making a loud banging sound, disturbing the other passengers. I've made allowances for you to bring your dog on this train. I would dislike throwing you off."

Edward replied, "I understand and apologize. We will cease immediately and find a quieter way to play."

The conductor said, "Thank you," slid the door back into place and left. Jake had been watching this entire exchange with great interest. Now the man had left, he lay on the floor near Edward with his head between his front paws and huffed.

Edward scratched Jake's head affectionately and said, "I know what you mean, boy. It's frustrating."

Bella regarded them and said, "You two are quite a pair."

Her husband looked at her and asked, "Do you think he'll be jealous when we start having children? How many would you like?" He loved that beautiful blush on her cheeks as she immediately looked out the window. He continued, "There will likely be a house for us already, but we may need a larger one." She continued to blush.

**Author's Notes: Sheesh...try to have a little fun with your dog and everyone's crabby! FYI - it's a guesstimate on my part for the train travel time. It currently takes Amtrak 2 days to travel from San Francisco to Salt Lake City, so I added on another day due to coal refilling and various stops along the way.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

If Bella felt rustic in Salt Lake City, she felt even more so in San Francisco; fashionable ladies were everywhere. She stayed with Jake and their luggage as Edward tended to the horses. He soon joined her as they surveyed the busy city street in front of the large train depot.

Presently, a stocky man wearing a bowler hat and suit riding in a carriage alighted and with a booming voice exclaimed, "Edward!" After the two men shook hands and hugged, Edward turned his companion toward Bella and introduced him, "Emmett, this is my bride, Bella."

Suddenly, Bella felt herself being lifted off the ground and bear-hugged within an inch of her life. She hoped all greetings in this new state were not the same. At Edward's scowl, she figured this was not the case. "It's very good to meet you, Bella. Glad you are joining the family!" Emmett said with a grin when he returned her to solid ground. She returned his smile. He really was a friendly sort.

After they were installed in the carriage and the horses were tied on behind, the driver spurred them onward as Emmett explained various points of interest in the city.

The group arrived at a large two-story Victorian-style house painted in shades of yellow and gold. Emmett told them the horses would be cared for in his small stable until the couple moved to their own house. They strode up the front walk to the ornate front door. Emmett said, "I can't wait for you to meet my wife, Rose. Her full name is Rosalie, but I call her Rose or Rosie."

Bella thought Emmett was charming. The Cullen boys had been raised right by their parents. As she and Edward stood in the foyer of the grand home, Edward reached for her hand. Trust her husband to know she would feel uncomfortable with this blatant display of wealth in every direction. Every wall was wallpapered and oil paintings were hanging from them. Various tables were strewn with other expensive-looking objects and books. Oriental carpets beneath their feet almost made Bella's feet itch.

Emmett returned with a beautiful blonde who was very pregnant. The smile on her face disappeared in an instant. "What is that _animal_ doing in my house?" she said in an acid tone, looking at Jake.

Edward replied, "That's our dog, Jake."

"He cannot possibly stay in the house," Rose said, immediately fanning her face with the white lace handkerchief she held in her hand.

Bella took Jake by the collar and led him out the door. She patted him on the head and gave him some comforting words, then returned to the foyer.

Emmett said, "Rose, this is my brother, Edward, and his wife, Bella." Rose shook their hands politely but immediately wiped her hand on her handkerchief after she shook Bella's hand.

She forced a smile and said, "You must understand, I can't have any germs on my person this close to me delivering." Bella nodded.

**Author's Note: My 500-word limit caught me this time. Rosalie = a tad dramatic, yes?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

**Let's get them out of that house, shall we?**

Three long weeks was the total length of time Edward and Bella stayed with Emmett and Rosalie while their own house was being furnished five blocks away. Rose's theatrics were enough to cause the couple to want to sleep in the stable with Jake.

Bella spent as much of her time during the day as she could out of the house. She explored the town with Jake, bringing back new information for Edward in the evening. She chose the new furnishings for their home. She spent an embarrassing amount of time in dress shops, having some new fashions made. Edward was in total agreement. He'd stopped in a menswear store and was having some new suits sewn for him as well.

From a list given to her by her sister-in-law, Bella was able to choose some household help. She chose just one maid/cook and one man to care for the horses and the gardens. Rose had several staff members and Bella couldn't see what they did all day; but knowing Rose, she was certain they were occupied at all hours. There was a cottage near the back of the property at Edward and Bella's home. The delightful married couple she hired would live there.

Bella surveyed the house with a fresh eye from the street. She'd never seen anything so grand where she would be living. The Victorian-style house was painted in shades of blue, grey and mauve. It had a wrap-around porch. Trees and riotous gardens were plentiful. Perhaps Edward would hang ropes from one of the trees for a swing their children could use. She blushed, even though no one knew the direction of her thoughts.

Jake followed her up on the porch as she surveyed the landscape. The house had a perfect view of the bay. In the mornings, they'd be able to see the fog rolling in and in the evening, winking lights from passing ships.

As Bella let herself in the front door with the oval leaded glass, she said to the dog beside her, "The most important thing is that you are always welcome in this house, Jake!" She reached down to affectionately scratch behind his ears.

Bella had chosen furnishings wisely. They filled the rooms, but not to excess. Paintings and trinkets did not fill up every available space. She liked the breathing room and hoped Edward would as well.

When Edward arrived home for dinner, he was pleased to see the progress made. He was just as glad as Bella to finally be in their home.

Once the dinner dishes were done, Edward spirited his bride out of the kitchen, humming a tune as he danced them around their living room in the glow of the setting sun. Jake watched from the safety of a corner, near a wing chair. Bella didn't know when she'd ever been so happy, looking up into the brilliant green eyes of her husband. She couldn't wait to see what adventures life had in store for them.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

Edward was nervous. He'd blushed to the roots of his hair listening to his brother's escapades with Rose. It was too much to dwell on for one man. He wanted to be respectful to Bella but yet show her how much he'd come to care for and love her and consummate their marriage. Sleeping in their marriage bed night after night with only a few passionate kisses before sleep and waking up with his body draped protectively around his wife was slowly driving him to distraction.

He whistled a happy tune as his carriage driver stopped outside a florist shop. He knew they had many flowers around their home, but seeing the long-stemmed red rose display in the front window caught his eye. He purchased them and headed toward home.

He found Bella in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on dinner. She'd sent the cook home to prepare dinner for her own husband.

He surprised her with the roses, for which she rewarded him with a hug and kiss. They ate a hearty dinner, animatedly telling each other about their respective days.

Edward got in Bella's way as she cleaned up the dinner dishes. "Honestly, Edward, what has come over you?" Bella asked as he flicked dish soap bubbles at her with a grin.

When she picked up a dishtowel to dry the dishes, he took her hand and said, "Let them dry overnight." He led her to their parlor and danced her around the spacious room.

"Love," he whispered into her ear, "I want to become your husband in every sense of the word. It's well past time. I've loved you and longed for you since that very first night of our marriage. Please tell me you want that, too."

"I do want that," she said softly. "But I'm frightened."

He kissed her under her ear and said, "We'll figure it out together, love."

He carried her up the staircase and into their bedroom. He unbuttoned her dress slowly and let it fall from her shoulders, pooling around her feet. She looked up at him with trusting eyes. He could do this – they could do this. They were made to fit together. Bella unbuttoned his vest with shaky fingers. He kissed her deeply.

Edward swept the chemise over her head and onto the floor. He took in a sharp breath. "You are so beautiful…"

He picked her up and laid her on the bed. The crisp, white sheets gave off a fresh, sweet smell.

His clothing dropped to the floor, then his weight settled gently on her.

When morning arrived and Edward was still wrapped around his wife, she turned her head and gave him a kiss. He opened one eye, sleepily, and said, "Good morning, my wife."

"Good morning, my husband. Will there be more of that?" she asked cheekily.

"I thought you'd never ask!" he said, now fully awake with a smile as he pulled her body under the covers once again to her delighted giggles.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and reviewing. It's greatly appreciated!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

Epilogue

_April 25, 1906_

_Dear Papa,_

_I wanted to write you as soon as I could. I knew you would be worried when you received the news about the great earthquake here on April 18. It hit very early in the morning and almost shook Edward and me from our bed. We immediately went to check on all the children, who seemed frightened and insisted on getting into our bed. It was a tight squeeze with all six of us, but we managed._

_Much of San Francisco has been destroyed, but Edward and Emmett work tirelessly to rebuild it. Their work ethic makes me so proud of both of them. Their parents raised them into fine gentlemen._

_On a very sad note, I must inform you of the passing of Rosalie, Emmett's wife. Their house appeared to be stable after the earthquake. Rosalie and one of her household staff went into the house to collect some of their belongings when, without warning, the house collapsed on them and crushed them instantly. Emmett has thrown himself into his work and seems lost without his wife. We had a small service for Rose, but Emmett still needs time to grieve. He and their son have been living with us. I certainly don't mind and the children love having their cousin in the same house._

_In happier news, Jake has provided us with puppies with a sweet dog that lives next door. The puppies are very cute. We have a house full with children and puppies running in all directions._

_Papa, I know initially I was resistant to this "shotgun wedding" approach to Edward. I did love him in a starry-eyed way back then. I'm so grateful that love has grown into something more wonderful than I could ever imagine. Our marriage has been blessed with a strong love, extended family, and four wonderful children. I never knew the great adventure I was hoping for in my life was this one. _

_Traveling to San Francisco definitely was an adventure, but life with Edward is an adventure each day. I feel he brings out the best in me and pushes me – gently._

_Through our standing in the community and church, we are able to help people since this tragedy occurred. The Cullen Lumber Company has been instrumental in beginning to build temporary housing for those families affected by the earthquake. Along with my small staff, I've been baking and cooking to give to those in need. It's good to teach the children to be givers as well._

_I hope this letter finds you well, Papa. Edward and the children send their love._

_Love always,_

_Bella_

Bella folded up the letter and placed it in an addressed envelope for the postman to take in the morning. Then she climbed the stairs to slip in between the sheets beside her husband after checking on her children. She loved this time of night when all was quiet and the world was at rest. Edward's arms gratefully welcomed her.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this story about Bella's great adventure with Edward. I've enjoyed your feedback. Thank you always for reading! I appreciate it so much.**


End file.
